Last Summer
by DearNotorious
Summary: Kenangan liburan musim panas masa remaja mereka yang mencoba dilupakan. Nammjoon dan Seokjin akhirnya pergi piknik. iya, berdua. Dan Seokjin rasanya ingin pulang saja (BTS; NamJin)
1. Chapter 01 Reunion

(Tolong dibaca ) Author's note : hello, everyone ! Di fanfic ini ada Ahn Yoo Na dari drama Kill Me Heal Me. Silahkan bayangkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing bagaimana sosok karakter ini. Selamat membaca ! :D 

* * *

Title : Last Summer

Disclaimer : BTS members belong to their agency & Ahn Yoo Na-ssi came up from Kil Me Heal Me drama~, i own the story

Warning : Yaoi Pairing : Rapmonster x Jin

*Chapter 01. Reunion 

Namjoon sedang memainkan gitarnya secara acak di _Midnight's Cafe_ yang belum buka. Cafe itu selalu buka dari pukul tujuh malam hingga dini hari. Sekarang baru tengah hari dan Namjoon bisa dengan bebas membuat suara-suara sumbang. Menguji kemampuannya sejak mengambil kursus bermain gitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pemilik cafe itu seorang wanita kurus tinggi yang masih bujang,Yoona-ssi. Namanya Ahn Yoona, dan wanita ini adalah teman SMA Namjoon. Teman yang selalu memberikan ruang untuk Namjoon menghabisi rasa bosannya.

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi 'kling' lincah. Yoona-ssi masuk sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat pizza. Wanita itu meletakkan bawaannya perlahan-lahan ke atas sofa berlapis kain motif matahari besar di samping Namjoon. Tepat saat semuanya bersandar ke sandaran sofa, Yoona-ssi mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon.

Pria kurus yang merupakan teman SMA itu terlihat sama kurusnya dengan yang dulu. Rambutnya yang hitam masih acak-acakan. Kemeja putih Namjoon yang merupakan pakaian kantornya sudah berantakan dan ujungnya keluar dari celana. Sama seperti seragam sekolahnya dulu. Begitu juga dengan jas kantor yang ia letakkan sembarangan di atas panggung kecil di salah satu sisi cafe saat tadi mengambil gitar dari tempatnya. Namjoon, si kurus yang serampangan, pintar dan cukup tampan.

Namjoon adalah remaja laki-laki populer di kalangan para siswa perempuan dulu. Mungkin begitu juga dengan sekarang. Tapi Namjoon tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang dulu menyatakan suka padanya. Yoona-ssi menghela nafas kesal setiap mengingat betapa populernya Namjoon dan perempuan-perempuan yang ditolaknya. Untung ia tidak pernah sedikit menaruh perasaan khusus padanya. Bisa-bisa merana seumur hidup karena sikap acuh Namjoon.

"Hei, Namjoon. Kau tidak kembali ke kantor ?"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil tetap memainkan beberapa kunci pada gitarnya.

"Pegawaimu tidak ada yang mencarimu ?", tanya Yoona-ssi lagi sambil memutar-mutar badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Punggungnya terasa pegal sekali karena kantong-kantong belanjaan itu.

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yoona-ssi melirik sekali lagi ke arah Namjoon. Pria itu sedang berusaha menyulut rokok dengan sebuah pematik di jari-jari kurusnya.

"Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu ? Aku tidak suka kau membolos kerja datang kesini cuma main-main, minum bir lalu merokok".

Namjoon sedang menikmati hisapan pertama dari rokoknya saat Yoona-ssi mulai mengemasi kantong belanjaannya, hendak membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku tidak makan".

"Buatlah aku berguna. Kubuatkan kau makanan. Tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana !", perintah Yoona-ssi sambil berlalu ke dapur. Dan Namjoon hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya.

Namjoon sedang duduk di _minibar_ sambil menikmati sandwich makan siangnya. Makan siangnya yang terlambat hari ini ditemani, tentu saja, dengan segelas bir. Ia tidak perlu memohon sampai Yoona-ssi (yang menolak memberinya bir) akhirnya memberinya segelas.

Ia sedang berusaha mengunyah selada yang enggan masuk ke kerongkongannya ketika Yoona-ssi yang baru saja selesai membersihkan rak botol minuman menyusulnya duduk di mini bar. Wanita itu duduk berseberangan dengannya sambil menuang sesuatu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Hm, Namjoon. Carilah seseorang untuk mengurusmu", celetuk Yoona-ssi setelah menelan satu teguk minumannya.

"Kau", jawab Namjoon sambil tersenyum nakal.

Yoona-ssi memandangnya kesal."Aku ini teman yang bahkan tidak kau lihat gendernya. Yang membuatmu betah dengan menyediakan tempat untuk main gitar dan makan siang"

"Dan juga birnya"

"Iya, itu juga". Yoona-ssi menuang segelas lagi."Dan juga soal membolosmu itu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan pegawaimu yang sering kau tinggal tiba-tiba ?".

Namjoon menggeleng."Mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka kerjakan. Aku tidak perlu mengawasi mereka terus menerus". Namjoon melahap potongan terkahir sandwich-nya. "Kau tidak senang aku ke sini ?"

"Tentu saja senang. Apalagi kalau Jimin datang setelah pulang kuliah. Anak itu..hah". Jimin adalah pegawai satu-satunya di cafe Yoona-ssi. Di hari kuliah, ia akan datang sore hari satu jam sebelum cafe di hari libur, anak itu akan datang lebih awal dan membantu Yoona-ssi menyiapkan cafe.

Cafe kecil bernama _Midnight's Cafe_ itu berada di basement sebuah gedung apartement. Cukup satu pegawai beserta Yoona-ssi sendiri yang mengurus pengunjung. Mungkin ditambah beberapa musisi yang kadang mengisi panggung kecil di cafe itu. Meskipun begitu, _Midnight's Cafe_ adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati malam. Cafe dengan dekorasi _bohemian_ dan perabot interior yang _rustic_ itu menyediakan sofa-sofa dengan kain-kain bermotif di atasnya, _minibar_ dengan kursi tingginya, kayu-kayu berwarna yang mulai pudar, cahaya lampu yang hangat dan temaram, _dartz_ , pizza, alkohol, musik dan suasananya yang nyaman .Pengunjung yang datang tidak terlalu ramai atau tidak terlalu sepi, tapi selalu menyenangkan.

"Sekali-kali datanglah malam hari", Yoona-ssi melirik ke arah panggung,"Mainkan beberapa lagu. Aku tahu kalau kau lumayan baik dalam bermain gitar".

"Dibayar ?"

"Hei, bos. Dengarkan, pekerjaanmu di siang hari sudah memberimu banyak uang"

"Lalu ?"

"Ya, kau datang, main gitar, merokok dan minum bir seperti biasanya saat kau membolos. Bedanya, akan ada orang-orang yang datang dan mendengarkanmu bermain gitar"

Namjoon menenggak minumannya. Begitu juga Yoona-ssi. Lalu sunyi diantara keduanya sebelum Yoona-ssi teringat sesuatu.

"Ada juga seorang teman kita waktu SMA. Dia tidak seperti kau yang membolos kerja seenaknya sendiri", wanita itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya,"Cuma datang saat malam hari. Seokjin, kau ingat ? Si anak baru yang muncul saat tengah semester akhir waktu itu"

Namjoon menerawang jauh sekali ke belakang saat nama itu disebut. "Seokjin...", gumamnya lagi. Saat nama itu disebut, ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti kembang api musim panas muncul di benaknya.

"Seokjin" 

* * *

Malam hari yang tidak terlalu ramai di Midnight's Cafe. Yoona-ssi hendak menghidangkan pizza ke sebuah meja di salah satu sisi ruangan saat seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap masuk dan menyedot perhatian orang-orang di sana.

Itu Seokjin. Tubuhnya tinggi seperti Namjoon, tapi lebih berisi. Poni rambutnya jatuh dengan lembut menutupi dahi . Pipinya sedikit menggembung. Pakaiaannya hanya kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana skinny yang juga hitam, tapi pasti dari brand mahal. Wangi parfumnya khas sekali. Senyum pria itu tidak lebar, tapi manis.

"Selamat datang !", sapa Jimin riang. Pegawai itu mulai akrab dengan pria yang baru saja datang itu.

Seokjin membalas sapaan Jimin dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah _minibar_. "Yoona-ssi", sapa Seokjin dengan suara yang lirih namun terdengar ramah. Yoona-ssi memberi kode pada Jimin untuk menghidangkan pizza yang tadinya ia bawa. Kemudian menemani Seokjin sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk pria itu.

"Kita ini teman lama. Tolong panggil namaku dengan santai saja", ucap Yoona-ssi sambil meletakkan satu sloki alkohol ke hadapan Seokjin yang menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lalu menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tenggakan.

Tamu yang datang hanya tiga orang wanita yang sedang asyik bergosip dan seorang gadis yang dilihat dari cara ia mengobrol dengan pegawainya sepertinya teman sekampus Jimin. Musik mengalun dengan volume yang bisa-kau dengar-bisa-juga-kau-abaikan. Yoona-ssi memandangi mereka lalu menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, ya. Yoona-ssi ?"

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan memanggilku seperti itu", protes Yoona-ssi sambil mengembalikan pandangannya pada Seokjin. "Punggungku sedang sakit, ada baiknya mereka yang datang tidak banyak", katanya lagi sambil memukul-mukul area punggung yang bisa dijangkau tangannya.

Seokjin memperhatikan gerakan Yoona-ssi itu. "Mungkin kau sudah mulai tua"

"Hei, Dokter. Kau pasti punya kata-kata yang lebih baik, kan daripada itu !", keluhnya. "Tega sekali. Wanita tidak suka mendengar kata itu".

Seokjin tertawa lalu mengangangkat gelasnya, memberi kode pada wanita yang sedang kesal di hadapannya kalau ia ingin minum lagi.

"Minta tolong saja pada Jimin untuk memijatmu", saran Seokjin. Gelas ditangannya hanya ia putar-putar.

Yoona-ssi mengangguk."Iya, setelah cafe tutup aku akan melakukannya", katanya lalu melirik Jimin yang masih mengobrol dengan gadis yang duduk sendirian di kursi tinggi sudut ruangan. Kemudian disusul Seokjin yang ikut melihat ke arah Jimin. Mahasiswa berkacamata itu secara insting melihat ke arah _minibar_ tempat dua orang itu berasal. Setelah ia mengucapkan sesuatu sambil membungkukan badannya pada gadis itu, Jimin menyusul Seokjin dan Yoona-ssi.

"Temanmu ?", tanya Yoona-ssi penuh selidik segera setelah Jimin menampakkan wajah dihadapannya.

Jimin meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Sunbae ku di kampus. Aku tidak menyangka kami bisa bertemu di tempat ini", jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malu-malu ? Kenapa ? Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya, ya ?", goda Yoona-ssi saat ia melihat celah untuk menggoda di wajah Jimin. "Aku perlu mengatakan padanya ? Siapa namanya ?", tanya Yoona-ssi lagi diikuti tawa Seokjin yang renyah.

"Seokjin-ssi, sepertinya Anda datang sendirian lagi malam ini", katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gelas di tangan Seokjin sudah kosong dan memberi kode lagi untuk diisi. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung mengambil botol minuman di hadapan Yoona-ssi lalu menuang cairan di dalamnya ke gelas itu.

"Apakah kau pernah melihatku datang dengan seseorang ke sini ?", jawab Seokjin sambil memandangi Jimin dan tentu saja dengan senyuman di bibirnnya.

Gelengan kepala Jimin mewakili jawabannya. Bukan kata-kata Jimin yang kemudian menanggapi Seokjin. Tapi Yoona-ssi yang juga tertarik untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Apakah kau tidak ingin mengajak temanmu kesini ? Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan satu untukku", kata Yoona-ssi sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan bertingkah malu-malu.

Seokjin menanggapinya dengan tertawa cukup keras tapi tidak sampai membuat pengunjung yang lain memperhatikan mereka. "Baru sekali ini aku mendengar Yoona-ssi berkata seperti itu". Yoona-ssi membalasnya dengan tatapan mencari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kenapa ?"

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya merasa mulai membutuhkan seorang pria", jawab Yoona-ssi sambil menerawang entah apa.

"Kau kan, punya aku", timpal Jimin yang langsung ditanggapi dengan kekesalan di wajah Yoona-ssi. Seokjin meneguk minumannya tanpa menanggapi dengan kata-kata lainnya.

"Ehm, kalau Seokjin-ssi sendiri. Apakah sudah punya..."

"Kekasih ?", lanjut Seokjin saat dirasa Jimin sungkan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Seokjin memperhatikan corak kayu di meja sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Dua orang yang menunggu jawabannya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

Yoona-ssi merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi serong menjauhi Seokjin dan Jimin. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya di atas meja."Aku tidak mengerti. Para pria sepertimu yang sepertinya sulit menemukan wanita untuk, paling tidak, diajak senang-senang, menghilangkan kebosanan..."

"Aku kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Aku bertemu dengan Yoona-ssi, kau kan wanita"

"Hei-hei", Yoona-ssi merubah posisi badannya lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya seolah mengatakan 'tunggu'. "Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang seperti itu"

"Oh ya ?"

"Apa-apaan itu. Tidak kau tidak Namjoon. Aku ini teman lama kalian. Ada apa dengan orang seperti kalian ? Bedakan aku dengan wanita yang kumaksud"

Seokjin hampir saja menenggak minumannya saat nama Namjoon muncul dan membuatnya berhenti. "Namjoon ?"

"Iya, Namjoon. Berandal dari grup C itu, teman lama kita"

"Yoona-ssi bertemu dengannya ?", tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

Yoona-ssi mengangguk,"Iya. Dia sering ke sini"

Sering ? Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Dia datang saat sedang membolos dari kantornya. Jadi kalian tidak bertemu"

Ah, begitu rupanya.

"Mungkin seharusnya Yoona-ssi mengundang teman-teman sekolah Yoona-ssi dulu untuk reuni di sini", ujar Jimin kembali mengikuti percakapan. Bos Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Dan mungkin Yoona-ssi bisa mendapatkan para pria dari situ", lanjut Jimin lagi yang kemudian mendapat pukulan nampan dari Yoona-ssi.

Seokjin mengamati gelasnya. Ia berkutat dengan rasa penasaran yang tersembunyi di otaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yoona-ssi membuka cafe saat jam kantor",ujar Seokjin asal.

"Tidak sih. Tapi untuk tamu khusus seperti Namjoon, cafe ini buka dua puluh empat jam", jawabnya dengan pasti.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau juga. Datanglah sesekali untuk makan siang. Aku akan memberikan servis spesial. Dan mungkin kita bertiga bisa berkumpul dan minum seperti dulu", Yoona-ssi menawari.

"Wah, kita bertiga ya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali", tambah Yoona-ssi setelah hening beberapa saat. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam saja.

"Bertiga. Yoona-ssi, aku...Namjoon", gumam Seokjin lirih sekali. 

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Seokjin masih datang saat malam hari. Sedangkan Namjoon tidak muncul di jam ia biasa muncul. Yoona-ssi tidak perlu khawatir mencarinya karena Namjoon memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Pria itu bisa muncul bisa tidak. Bahkan kedatangannya tidak selalu bertepatan dengan jam makan siang. Ia akan datang kapan saja saat ia ingin membolos.

Suatu malam Yoona-ssi memaksa Seokjin untuk datang saat makan siang karena ia butuh seseorang untuk mencicipi resep barunya. Jungkook sedang ujian. Sedangkan Namjoon, ia datang atau tidak, pria itu hanya makan dan tidak akan benar-benar serius mengomentari masakannya. Jadi Yoona-ssi tidak perlu repot-repot memintanya datang.

Jadi disinilah Seokjin setelah memastikan tidak ada jadwal jaga untuknya di tempat ia bekerja. Ia sedang duduk menunggu Yoona-ssi selesai membuat pasta resep barunya. Sesekali Seokjin menengok ke arah pintu masuk, berharap Namjoon tidak datang tiba-tiba. Meskipun Yoona-ssi bilang kalau sepertinya Namjoon tidak akan datang karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Seingatku dia bilang akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Lagipula, meskipun dia datang, aku tetap membutuhkanmu", katanya sambil menggerutu.

Pria itu merasa lega. Bukan Seokjin tidak menyukai Namjoon. Ia tidak suka suasana canggung yang kerap muncul kalau mereka sedang bertemu. Bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu saat SMA. Seokjin memang orang yang pemalu waktu itu, tapi perasaan sungkan pada Namjoon berlangsung terus-menerus.

Bagi Seokjin, menatap mata Namjoon membuatnya seperti hilang perlahan-lahan. Jika mereka bertatapan secara tidak sengaja, Namjoon seperti sedang menyelami dirinya. Pandangannya dalam sekali.

Dulu, ia tidak suka hanya berdua saja dengan Namjoon. Ia selalu butuh Yoona-ssi untuk ada di dekat mereka. Tapi ia tanpa sadar memandangi Namjoon dari jauh. Atau mendengarkannya bergumam saat sedang membaca buku. Atau diam-diam mencoba menerka apa bau parfumnya saat mereka ganti baju untuk kelas olahraga.

Kalau Namjoon tiba-tiba datang siang ini, Seokjin tidak menjamin suasana canggung itu akan pudar. Bertemu teman setelah waktu yang lama membuatmu canggung. Apalagi dengannya yang bahkan sejak sebelumnya sudah canggung.

"Entahlah", ujar Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Yoona-ssi dengan terburu-buru meletakkan segelas besar air mineral dingin ke hadapan Seokjin. Membuat pria itu kaget dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gelas, takut gelas itu tergelincir.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi !", ucapnya terburu-buru juga kemudian memberikan kode pada Seokjin untuk minum. Lalu Yoona-ssi kembali lagi ke dapur.

Seokjin baru saja menelan seteguk air mineral itu saat seseorang masuk dengan mendorong pintu cukup keras. Sambil tetap menggenggam gelas di tangan kanannya, Seokjin menengok ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seseorang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Namjoon.

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan diam di tempat masing-masing. Seokjin di tempat duduknya dan Namjoon berdiri membelakangi pintu yang sudah tertutup. Suasana menjadi canggung hingga Yoona-ssi datang sambil membawa sepiring pasta beserta garpunya.

"Oh, lama tidak berjumpa", ucap Namjoon cepat dan dibalas dengan anggukan Seokjin yang sangat kaku.

Namjoon tadinya ingin menghampiri panggung untuk mencoba-coba bermain gitar lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang. Kau mau pasta ?", tanya Yoona-ssi segera setelah Namjoon mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa dekat panggung. " Resep baru" 

* * *

Beberap menit yang lalu Namjoon masih berpandangan dengan Seokjin (dengan terkejut dan terkontrol) dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Sekarang, Namjoon sudah duduk di sebelah Seokjin di minibar, berjarak satu kursi. Dengan sepiring pasta di depannya. Yoona-ssi mengambil tempat duduk tepat berseberangan dengan kursi kosong antara Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Bagaimana ? Enak ?" tanya Yoona-ssi penasaran pada Seokjin. Ia menunggu hingga Seokjin menelan setelah kunyahannya yang ketiga karena pertanyaan yang diucapkan tiba-tiba

"Ehm, bagiku terlalu banyak susu",jawab Seokjin pelan hampir tersedak. Namjoon yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah menoleh pada Seokjin segera setelah kata pertama keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoona-ssi dengan terburu-buru mengisi gelas Seokjin yang kosong dengan air mineral. Lalu dengan tergesa Seokjin mengambil gelas yang telah terisi itu lalu meminumnya.

Yoona-ssi membuat ekspresi sedikit bersalah sambil memasukkan lagi pasta ke dalam mulutnya. "Ya, susu. Ku rasa aku harus menguranginya"

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku ?", tanya Namjoon

"Tidak. Tidak perlu", jawab Yoona-ssi berubah kesal.

Namjoon mengangguk senang telah membuat Yoona-ssi kesal. "Aku mau minum", ucap Namjoon lagi tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian (setelah Yoona-ssi menggerutu kesal sambil mengambil botol bir) tiga gelas telah terisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna keemasan yang dituang oleh Yoona-ssi dengan sedikit buih tersisa di masing-masing permukaannya. Kemudian tanpa bersulang, mereka menghabiskan minuman mereka.

Yoona-ssi membuat bunyi puas segera setelah ia menelan habis minumannya. "Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali",ujar Yoona-ssi sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong tinggi-tinggi.

"Menyenangkan ?", celetuk Seokjin. Cairan di dalam gelas yang hampir kosong di tangannya berputar-putar dengan enggan.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan ?" tambah Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, bir yang dingin ini menyenangkan. Kenapa ? Kau terlalu sering minum, jadi kau tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya ini ?", hardik Yoona-ssi pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengalihkan wajahnya,"Tidak".

"Apanya yang tidak, ha ? Lidahmu saja tidak pernah mengatakan makananku enak atau tidak. Mungkin saja bir rasanya sudah seperti air bagimu", Yoona-ssi menimpali. Ia menuang bir lagi ke gelasnya hingga penuh.

"Cerewet"

Yoona-ssi baru saja mau meminum gelas kedua, "Siapa yang cerewet, hah ?! -".

Kemudian Namjoon dan Yoona-ssi terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak imbang. Yoona-ssi yang sesekali menasihati Namjoon disela-sela kata-kata kesalnya, sedangkan Namjoon membantah dengan kata-kata singkat. Seokjin hanya tersenyum terhibur mendengarkan dan melihat mereka.

Seperti dulu, Yoona-ssi dan Namjoon akan berdebat atau membicarakan sesuatu yang seru. Sedangkan Seokjin akan memperhatikan mereka sembari terkadang merasa iri pada Yoona-ssi yang bisa sebebas itu berinteraksi dengan Namjoon.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin tergelak dan membuat dua orang yang sedang ribut itu menghentikan perdebatannya. Mereka sadar di ruangan ada Seokjin selain mereka berdua.

"Ah, maaf", ucap Seokjin malu-malu.

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu menggeleng."Tidak. Tidak. Maafkan kami, kami lupa kalau ada kau", lalu Yoona-ssi menenggak sekaligus birnya.

"Selalu seperti ini. Aku dan Namjoon selalu ribut dan kau, Seokjin. Selalu diam saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau ribut dengan dia", kata Yoona-ssi sambil menunjuk Namjoon dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Ah, aku memang tidak pernah mendengar kalian saling bicara"

Yoona-ssi larut dengan pikirannya. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya diam saja. Dan suasana menjadi canggung selama beberapa saat. Semua hanya diam saja. Padahal mereka bertiga merasa suasana itu tidak menyenangkan.

Seokjin bergumam dengan lirih, mengira tidak ada yang mendengar. "Bir dingin. Musim panas"

Tanpa sadar, baik Yoona-ssi maupun Namjoon mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Seokjin. Merasa diperhatikan lalu salah tingkah, Seokjin mengambil botol bir dihadapan Yoona-ssi, menuang sendiri ke gelasnya, lalu minum hingga habis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini musim panas, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur seperti libur musim panas SMA kita dulu ?"

"Jangan !", sahut Seokjin dan Namjoon hampir bersamaan diikuti dengan wajah panik yang mencoba disembunyikan keduanya.

Yoona-ssi terkejut,"Kenapa ? Kita dulu pernah merencanakan liburan. Meskipun di hari kita janjian aku sakit...", sadar akan sesuatu, Yoona-ssi menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, hari itu ! Aku bilang pada Namjoon kalau aku sakit dan tidak bisa ikut. Kalian tidak membatalkan rencananya kan ?", tanya Yoona-ssi penuh selidik. Mengingat keduanya tidak terlalu akrab, kemungkinan mereka akan membatalkan rencana itu.

"Maaf ya. Padahal itu liburan terakhir sebelum kita lulus", ujar Yoona-ssi penuh rasa bersalah. Setelah liburan yang ia anggap gagal itu, mereka bertiga kemudian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang liburan itu.

Seokjin menggeleng dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, kalian berangkat ya ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ?"

Namjoon yang belum membuka mulutnya sejak pertengkaran tadi bergumam,"Ya, sesuatu yang sangat buruk" 

#TBC


	2. Chapter 02 Last Summer - Part A

Title : Last Summer

Disclaimer : BTS members belong to their agency Ahn Yoo Na-ssi came up from Kil Me Heal Me drama~, i own the story

Warning : Yaoi Pairing : Rapmonster x Jin

*Chapter 02. Last Summer

Hari itu adalah liburan musim panas yang terakhir di masa SMA mereka. Jauh-jauh hari, dengan bersemangat Yoona memaksa Namjoon dan Seokjin itu, Yoona-ssi yang masih gadis berkata dengan menggebu-gebu kalau mereka bisa piknik di dekat sebuah danau dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Tempat piknik yang dimaksud Yoona terletak di kota lain yang bersebelahan dengan kota mereka. Untuk sampai ke sana mereka harus naik bis. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Sekali ganti bis dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan mereka harus cermat karena bis yang membawa mereka pulang terakhir mengangkut penumpang sebelum petang. Mereka bisa tiba di rumah sebelum tengah malam atau harus menunggu bis berikutnya, esok harinya.

Seharusnya Yoona, Namjoon dan Seokjin berkumpul di halte bis yang telah disepakati. Sayangnya, Yoona mendadak bangun pagi dalam keadaan demam dan tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hanya Namjoon yang Seokjin temui di halte bis itu. Membayangkan hari itu bersama Namjoon berdua saja, Seokjin merasa perutnya nyeri dan ingin pulang.

Namjoon yang saat itu memakai tshirt dan kemeja tipis lengan pendek yang tidak dikancingkan beserta celana longgar sepanjang lutut dan sandal jepit, menghampiri Seokjin sambil menenteng sesuatu yang sepertinya berisi bekal piknik di salah satu tangannya dan ransel di bahu tangan yang lainnya.

"Yoona, sakit", katanya sambil menatap mata Seokjin dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ah, begitu", kata Seokjin.

Kemudian mereka berdua diam saja beberapa saat.

"N-Namjoon-ssi. Apa kita tetap berangkat ?", tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu.

Namjoon merogoh salah satu kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas. Lalu dengan perlahan menyerahkannya pada Seokjin. "Kita akan tetap ke sana", lanjutnya dengan nada tertahan.

Sebenarnya kalau bisa Namjoon tidak ingin ada di situasi berdua saja dengan Seokjin di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Namjoon benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan Seokjin. Dibatalkan saja, pikirnya saat tahu Yoona tidak bisa ikut sama sekali. Tapi mungkin saja Seokjin ingin pergi ? Atau tidak sama sekali. Sayangnya untuk opsi kedua, Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi Seokjin untuk membuat kesepakatan batal.

Seokjin tercekat dengan petunjuk yang ditulis Yoona di atas kertas yang diberikan Namjoon tadi. Termasuk kalimat peringatan bahwa jangan sampai lupa dengan jadwal bis yang ditulis besar-besar. Yoona jelas merencanakan dengan matang dan penuh perhatian.

Seokjin melipat kembali kertas di tangannya bermaksud mengembalikan kertas itu pada Namjoon. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah bus mendekati halte mereka.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah bus yang datang,"Itu busnya. Tolong simpan kertasnya".

Bus itu berhenti di hadapan mereka. Namjoon memberi isyarat dengan menggeser tubuhnya agar Seokjin naik lebih dulu.

#

Di dalam bis sudah ada tiga penumpang dan masih banyak tempat yang bisa diduduki bersebelahan. Seokjin memilih tempat duduk secara asal dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati jendela, secara insting menyediakan tempat untuk Namjoon. Ternyata Namjoon memilih untuk duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua berada di bus ini sekitar lima belas menit sebelum turun untuk berganti dengan bus selanjutnya. Seokjin lebih banyak menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela yang masih asing baginya. Sesekali tersenyum atau memicingkan mata dengan penasaran. Dari tempat duduknya, yang Namjoon lakukan adalah melirik dengan bosan apa yang bus mereka lewati. Letak duduk mereka membuat keduanya tidak banyak berinteraksi.

Cahaya dari matahari musim panas menghangatkan dan menyilaukan, menyusup masuk lewat kaca jendela bus. Kacamata hitam yang dipakai Namjoon melindunginya dari silauan, tapi ia bisa merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang paling dekat dengan jendela bus mulai terasa lebih panas.

Kepala Seokjin menengok sedikit ke belakang saat ia berusaha mengikuti arah pandangan matanya yang terpaku pada sesuatu di luar bis. Gerakannya membuat Namjoon yang sedang memandang ke depan dapat melihat sebagian wajah Seokjin. Keringat mengalir melewati pelipis Seokjin, poni pemuda itu sedikit basah dan matanya menyipit karena silau.

Namjoon menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang dari tadi bertengger di hidungnya, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam ransel. Tangannya gatal ingin menarik Seokjin menjauh dari jendela.

Di bus ke dua, bus selanjutnya, hanya ada Namjoon, Seokjin dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk dalam bus. Seperti sebelumnya, Seokjin naik duluan dan Namjoon mengikuti setelahnya. Namun kali ini sebelum Seokjin duduk pada pilihan tempat duduknya, Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Seokjin"

Seokjin berbalik dan berpegangan pada salah satu sandaran kursi yang paling dekat dengannya. "Ya ?", Seokjin menyahut.

"Menjauhlah dari jendela atau kau akan kepanasan", kata Namjoon. Matanya tepat memandang ke arah mata Seokjin. Tidak ke dahinya, tidak ke bagian lain di dalam bus. Tepat di mata Seokjin.

Seokjin berpikir, mencerna kata-kata Namjoon sambil memandang mata teman sekelasnya itu. Namjoon cuma menatapnya balik, menunggu tanggapannya. Nafas Seokjin tercekat, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Namjoon. Sesuatu seperti menyeret Seokjin masuk jauh ke dalam tatapan itu dan ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Tidak...", tenggorokan Seokjin mendadak terasa kering sekali,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihat-lihat"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Seokjin seperti sebelumnya.

#

Satu jam dari waktu mereka bertemu di halte pertama, Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah berada di pinggir sebuah danau. Mereka harus melewati jalan tanah yang membagi hutan menjadi dua untuk sampai di sana.

Jika mereka menatap lurus ke depan, mereka akan melihat tampak samping dari sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya kosong, tidak terpakai. Kalau mereka ingin pergi ke bangunan itu, ada sebuah jembatan kayu menyeberangi danau yang menghubungkan daratan tempat mereka berdiri dengan area halamannya.

Di daratan tepi danau tidak terdapat banyak pohon seperti hutan yang mengelilinginya. Hanya ada sebuah pohon rindang yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan bibir danau. Antara daratan berumput dengan hutan dibatasi pagar batu setinggi perut orang dewasa.

Namjoon meletakkan barang selain tas ranselnya, tas berisi bekal pemberian Yoona, begitu saja di atas rumput yang agak jauh dari pinggir danau. Seokjin berinisiatif menggelar kain kotak-kotak warna biru putih ,yang digunakan sebagai alas duduk, dan meletakkan wadah-wadah berisi makanan dari bungkusan yang dibawakan Yoona ke atasnya. Dilanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang dibawa Seokjin dari dalam tas. Sedangkan Namjoon masih memandangi tempat yang mereka datangi.

Area yang berada disekeliling danau sepertinya masih berhubungan dengan bangunan yang ada di depan mereka. Tempat itu jauh dari keramaian, menenangkan dan mungkin itu yang membuat Yoona memilihnya untuk piknik. Tapi tempat ini terlalu jauh. Kota mereka masih punya banyak tempat kalau hanya untuk piknik. Namjoon sempat menanyakannya pada Yoona, dan gadis itu menjawab dengan meracau karena badannya lemas akibat demam. Akhirnya Namjoon tidak mendapatkan jawabannya lalu tetap pergi bersama Seokjin karena tidak tega.

Namjoon memicingkan mata dan menemukan sebuah papan ada di tengah-tengah jembatan. Posisinya serong dari tempat Namjoon berdiri. Sehingga tulisan yang ada di papan itu sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Apa Namjoon-ssi bisa membacanya ?", tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin pemberitahuan". Sadar bahwa Seokjin menyiapkan kelengkapan piknik mereka sendirian, Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tidak bersuara, 'Silahkan' dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya kalau Namjoon sudah bisa duduk di atas alas yang menyisakan tempat yang luas untuk mereka berdua.

Namjoon meletakkan ransel dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Seokjin. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam ransel lalu mencari-cari pembatas buku yang terselip diantaranya.

#

Namjoon hendak membuka halaman dimana sebuah pembatas buku menandai halaman yang terakhir ia baca saat ada sebersit keinginan untuk menengok Seokjin. Mereka lagi-lagi tidak saling bicara dan kemungkinan akan terus begitu hingga mereka pulang nanti.

Seokjin yang duduk menghadap danau sedang membuka salah satu kotak bekal dengan wajah ceria. Kemudian dengan antusias menyuapkan sepotong sandwich ke dalam mulutnya. Perjalanan tadi membuat Seokjin lapar dan pemuda itu tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Pipinya segera menjadi gembung menggemaskan saat makan. Namjoon juga gemas, ingin mencubit.

Namjoon tersenyum geli. "Apa makanannya seenak itu ? Atau kau yang kelaparan ?", katanya sambil membuka halaman buku. Niatnya hanya memancing sedikit pembicaraan, tapi Namjoon tidak bisa menahan nada godaan dalam kata-katanya.

Seokjin berhenti mengunyah karena terkejut. Senyuman dan kata-kata Namjoon membuatnya merasa malu, rasanya seperti diejek. Seokjin ingin menjawab tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi ia memutuskan menutup mulutnya melanjutkan mengunyah.

Baru satu paragraf yang dibaca dengan cepat, Namjoon menengok ke arah Seokjin. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Seokjin tidak bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Seokjin sedang mengunyah dan menyapukan pandangannya ke hutan di depannya. "Enak ?", tanya Namjoon lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak bekal, ia ikut-ikutan lapar.

"Hm !", Seokjin mengangguk kemudian terkejut dan menelan dengan agak tergesa,"Tidak...maksudku. Aku membuatnya sendiri, mungkin tidak terlalu enak. Isi tuna. Kau mau ?", merasa bersalah karena ia tadi langsung makan dan tidak menawari Namjoon untuk makan. Tangannya sedikit terulur ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menyuapkan sepotong telur gulung ke mulutnya dan matanya kembali membaca buku di tangan yang satu lagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Namjoon memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Seokjin. Sedikit kecewa, Seokjin menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku mau. Sisakan untukku", kata Namjoon tiba-tiba. Segera setelah menelan habis sepotong telur gulung tadi.

Saat itu Seokjin membuka mulut untuk potongan sandwich kedua lalu terhenti karena Namjoon, "O-oke", Seokjin menjawab sedikit terbata. Ada empat potong, Seokjin oke-oke saja kalau memberikan setengahnya pada Namjoon.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau cukup sisakan satu gigit untukku", kata Namjoon lagi dengan tersenyum. Tapi matanya masih ada pada kalimat-kalimat di buku itu. Kata-katanya tadi membuat Seokjin menggigit potongan sandwich kedua dengan tidak antusias.

#

Seokjin ingin jalan-jalan sedikit. Daritadi ia hanya duduk dan makan. Sedangkan Namjoon masih konsentrasi membaca bukunya. Lalu Seokjin berdiri, membenarkan letak bajunya yang sedikit tersingkap lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Namjoon tahu kalau Seokjin pergi jalan-jalan. Dia pasti bosan. Jadi Namjoon membiarkannya. Dan lagi, baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin ternyata tidak bisa mempertahankan percakapan mereka terlalu lama.

Yang pertama kali Seokjin hampiri kemudian adalah papan yang ada di jembatan. Tulisan di papan itu memperingatkan siapapun untuk tidak menyeberangi jembatan menuju bangunan di seberang danau. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah villa yang sedang dalam tahap persiapan renovasi dan masuk kategori berbahaya, area sekitarnya merupakan lahan pribadi dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk dimasuki sembarang orang. Selain bangunan villa, jembatan kayu penghubung juga masuk kategori berbahaya. Kayunya terlihat usang dan terdapat beberapa lubang pada pijakannya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana dan berjalan-jalan santai di pinggiran danau. Sesekali matanya mencoba menyelami permukaan air berhaarap bisa melihat apa yang ada di dasar danau. Air danau tidak keruh, beberapa ikan kecil terlihat berenang melewati Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin hanya bisa melihat ke dalam air untuk beberapa puluh senti dari pinggir danau. Sisanya sudah tidak bisa dilihat lagi.

Angin bertiup pelan sekali dan membuat riak kecil di permukaan danau. Seokjin berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pohon yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan pinggir danau. Namun mengurungkan niatnya karena lebih tertarik pada pagar batu yang membatasi daratan pinggir danau dan hutan.

Seokjin berhasil duduk di atas pagar batu dalam sekali lompatan. Lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bagian pagar batu yang lebih tinggi. Seokjin mengedarkan matanya sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia cuma melihat pepohonan di hutan, batu, beberapa serangga yang menempel di batang pohon dan mengeluarkan suara yang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

Tidak ingin ketiduran di sana dan membuat Namjoon kesulitan mencarinya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk turun dan kembali ke tempat Namjoon sedang membaca buku.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba makanan buatan Yoona ?", tanya Namjoon segera setelah melihat Seokjin kembali. Ia sedang makan potongan terakhir sandwich buatan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk antusias lalu menyuapkan kroket dari salah satu kotak bekal Yoona. Beberapa kali kunyahan dan Seokjin terdiam. Seokjin teringat sandwich isi tuna panggang buatannya yang sedang dimakan Namjoon.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu ?", tanya Namjoon sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Sandwich-ku ?", sumpah, Seokjin malu untuk bertanya. Pasti tidak enak.

Namjoon tergelak. Dan dada Seokjin bergetar dengan keras. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut kecewa. "Masih bisa dimakan", jawab Namjoon sambil melanjutkan membaca buku lagi.

Seokjin menghabiskan kroket di tangannya. Lalu memandang kemanapun asalkan tidak ke Namjoon. Jadi pilihannya jatuh ke arah makanan lain buatan Yoona yang membuat Seokjin lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan lagi.

#

Seokjin merebahkan tubunya. Ia ingin berbaring di bawah langit yang sebentar lagi sore. Matanya mengernyit karena silau, lengannya terangkat menutupi kedua matanya. Bekal makan mereka sudah habis. Dan Seokjin tidak ingin berjalan-jalan lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin tertidur.

Namjoon menengok ke samping mendapati Seokjin sudah tertidur. Lenganya sudah tidak menutupi wajahnya dan dahinya mengerut tidak jelas. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak seperti mengeratkan diri untuk menutup lebih rapat. Seperti di bus tadi, dahi Seokjin berkeringat dan poninya basah. Pipi Seokjin yang berisi terlihat memerah lucu. Bibirnya terlihat sedikit mengkilap dan terdapat remah kroket di ujungnya.

Namjoon tidak tahu kalau ia bisa mengamati Seokjin seperti itu. Juga tidak tahu kalau ada pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melintas dipikirannya. Seperti ingin menyeret Seokjin menjauh dari jendela bus. Sekarang tangannya terulur membersihkan remah kroket di ujung bibir Seokjin, salah satu pikiran aneh yang tidak dapat dibendung Namjoon. Lalu Namjoon meletakkan bukunya secara tengkurap di wajah Seokjin. Memastikan kalau buku itu tidak terlalu menekan wajah Seokjin hingga membuatnya susah bernafas dan terbangun tiba-tiba. Setelahnya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu, membiarkan Seokjin tidur dan membiarkan dirinya terjaga hingga nanti Seokjin bangun. Tapi itu hanya rencana. Nyatanya, Namjoon ikutan mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

#

Seokjin mendadak membuka mata dan menemukan pandangannya gelap. Hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya yang mendadak kalut adalah mereka ketinggalan bus untuk pulang. Dengan terkejut dan tergesa-gesa ia bangun. Merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari atas wajahnya saat tubuhnya bangun tetapi tidak ia pedulikan.

Langit sudah menjadi gelap dan Seokjin kesulitan melihat sekitarnya yang minim cahaya. Permukaan air danau sedikit tampak memantulkan bintang-bintang di atas sana. Bagian hutan yang tadinya terlihat hijau sekarang gelap pekat. Seokjin bergidik ngeri dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Seokjin menemukan bangunan di seberang danau yang lampu-lampunya sudah menyala dan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Bus yang membawa mereka pulang dijadwalkan terakhir melewati halte sebelum pukul enam sore. Ini sudah gelap dan tandanya sudah larut malam. Mereka berdua ketinggalan bus dan tidak bisa pulang hingga besok pagi. Seokjin akan berdua saja dengan Namjoon semalaman.

Jantung Seokjin berpacu dengan begitu cepat dan kepalanya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir.

"Kau sudah bangun ?", tanya Namjoon dengan tiba-tiba. Namjoon ketiduran tapi berhasil bangun lebih dulu dari Seokjin. Ia sudah pasrah saat tahu hari sudah malam, jadi pasti tidak terlalu ada gunanya membangunkan Seokjin cepat-cepat.

Seokjin terkesiap dan berusaha menemukan Namjoon diantara kegelapan. Walau hanya samar, Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon duduk bersandar pada tangannya dan kakinya yang panjang terjulur ke depan. Pikirannya menduga kalau Namjoon menunggunya bangun dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku !", Seokjin berjengit berdiri lalu berseru sambil membungkuk dalam.

Namjoon menggeleng,"Aku juga ketiduran. Kita sama-sama salah", jawabnya sambil mulai mengemasi barang-barang. Seokjin mengikuti Namjoon, memasukkan barang mereka kembali ke dalam tas.

Sambil meraba-raba dengan cepat, Seokjin meraih apa saja dan menutup kotak-kotak bekal dengan mata menyipit. "Eh, apa ini ?", tanya Seokjin sambil mengangkat buku milik Namjoon yang ada di dekatnya. Seingatnya yang membawa buku cuma Namjoon dan Namjoon ada di sisi yang lain alas piknik mereka. Bukan tepat di sampingnya.

"Buku milikku, tolong kemarikan", Namjoon mengulurkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memasukkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas. Seokjin merasa ada yang mengganjal, tapi berkemaas dengan cepat adalah hal yang lebih penting.

#

Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah menenteng bawaan masing-masing. Karena tidak bisa 'menumpang menginap' di bangunan seberang danau, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mereka lewati sebelumnya untuk menuju ke jalan besar. Berharap menemukan kendaraan yang bisa mereka tumpangi.

Jalan itu lebih gelap daripada area bangunan seberang danau yang diterangi beberapa lampu. Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin berjalan di depannya, sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan di belakang Seokjin. Tapi mereka tetap berjalan berdekatan, kalaupun terjadi apa-apa mereka tidak jauh-jauh dan bisa saling menolong.

Mereka sudah sampai di pinggir jalan beraspal. Seokjin dan Namjoon memperhatikan jalan ke arah yang berlawanan, berharap menemukan kendaraan atau seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat Seokjin mendengar seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Ada yang datang", Seokjin memperingatkan Namjoon. Sedikit terkejut dan takut. Detak jantungnya sudah kemana-mana. Mungkin Namjoon bisa mendengarnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah pandang Seokjin. Seorang sedang berlari menuju mereka dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Semakin orang itu mendekati mereka, Namjoon berjalan maju menuju orang itu juga. Secara tidak langsung mengarahkan Seokjin untuk berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei, anak-anak ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?", tanya seorang pemuda dengan logat yang kentara sekali sambil tersenyum ramah meskipun menatap menyelidik pada mereka."Kenapa kalian disini ?", tanyanya lagi sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Anak-anak ini tidak berada di waktu dan tempat yang tepat, pikirnya.

Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa melihat pria itu lebih jelas. Tapi Namjoon yang berdiri di depannya menggeser tubuhnya juga dan menutupi pandangannya.

Di antara cahaya lampu jalan dan bayangan hitam Namjoon yang jatuh di wajah tirusnya, pemuda itu terlihat masih muda. Mungkin umurnya masih dua puluhan, dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga. Ia memakai celana panjang dan kaos lengan pendek warna gelap. Tangannya menenteng tas kresek, mungkin ia habis berbelanja. Yang paling penting wajahnya tidak terlihat berbahaya, mungkin bisa dimintai tolong.

"Kami ketinggalan bus", jawab Namjoon dengan tenang tapi waspada.

"Wah, kalian tidak bisa pulang sampai besok pagi. Bus terakhir nomor berapapun yang melewati jalan ini sudah pergi dari tadi. Kalian pasti bukan dari sini". Pemuda itu mulai terdengar seperti sedang mengomeli mereka."Kalau kalian berniat mencari tumpangan, percuma. Jalan ini selalu sepi setelah pukul sembilan malam, dan hutan itu tidak benar-benar aman juga"

Namjoon mendengarkannya hingga selesai bicara kemudian bertanya. "Apakah ada tempat untuk kami menginap untuk malam ini saja di sekitar sini ?", Seokjin bertanya tiba-tiba. Namjoon dan pemuda itu terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Pemuda itu terlihat dilema. Ia bergantian melirik tas kresek di tangannya dan dua remaja ceroboh yang ketinggalan bus. "Baiklah, aku yakin hyung juga tidak keberatan", ia berkata lirih memutuskan kemudian melanjutkan, "Hmm, jadi begini. Tidak ada penginapan di sekitar sini". Pemuda itu berhenti lagi, memberi jeda sekaligus melihat reaksi dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dua anak SMA itu diam dan wajah mereka mendadak tegang. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian berdua saja di tempat seperti ini. Kalian berdua bisa ikut aku. Aku bisa mengantar kalian ke halte bus besok pagi-pagi sekali"

Namjoon ragu-ragu. Kelihatannya orang ini tidak berbahaya. Tapi, siapa tahu ?

"Namjoon-ssi..", panggil Seokjin tiba-tiba. Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin. Wajah Seokjin antara ragu-ragu dan sedikit mengharap kalau Namjoon setuju dengan tawaran pemuda itu. Mereka butuh tempat untuk istirahat yang sedikit resiko diganggu binatang liar dan mereka juga butuh kamar mandi. "Yakin ?", tanya Namjoon sambil menggeser badannya sedikit menghadap Seokjin. Seokjin tidak memberikan respon dan ekspresi wajahnya di pencahayaan yang temaram tidak berubah. Seolah-olah semua keputusan terbaik datangnya dari Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas, "Ok, kami akan berusaha tidak merepotkan dan keluar pagi-pagi sekali", jawab Namjoon mantap.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ayo, lebih baik kita segera berjalan saja. Ikuti aku, ke arah sini", katanya. Namjoon dan Seokjin mengikuti dibelakangnya.

#

"Aku Jung Hoseok. Kalian ?"

"Aku Namjoon", balas Namjoon.

Seokjin yang berjalan di sebelah Namjoon hendak menjawab juga, tapi Namjoon menyerobot kata-katanya. "Ki-"

"Seokjin. Namanya Seokjin", Namjoon menyela dengan cepat.

Pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil. Baik Namjoon dan Seokjin berharap tidak menyesali keputusan untuk mengikutinya. "Tempat yang kita tuju ini adalah rumah orangtuaku. Tapi mereka sedang pergi. Jadi cuma ada aku dan seorang kerabat yang menginap malam ini. Kalian bisa istirahat di kamarku"

Namjoon dan Seokjin diam mendengarkan pemuda yang jadi banyak bicara itu.

"Kami mau sedikit minum malam ini. Kami bisa mengendalikan diri, tapi maaf kalau nanti berisik", lanjutnya sambil sedikit mengangkat kresek di tangannya.

Namjoon mulai berpikiran untuk tidak jadi saja menginapnya. Harusnya dia bilang daritadi.

Hoseok kembali menawari, "Tapi kalau kalian mau bergabung bersama kami juga tidak apa-apa"

#

* * *

Author's note : halo semuanya ! Chapter ini banyak kekurangan, dan sejujurnya aku nggak puas. Hehe... Maafkan aku (untuk terlambat update kesalahan disana-sini). Aku selalu baca review dari kalian, terimakasih buat reviewnya *deep bow* dan terimakasih sudah menunggu :)


End file.
